


Grief And Despair

by DigitalBrainEater



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, It's going to be just the Central City residents at the beginning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationships Are Following Later, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalBrainEater/pseuds/DigitalBrainEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After you had been absorbed in the studies of physics, chemistry and toxicology for the last couple of years, you were now consumed by the need to find a job, which brought you back to the city of where you spend most parts of your childhood, Central City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings For This Chapter: Alcohol, Sexual Harassment

Moving to the rhythm of the music which thundered through the speakers of the club, Iris and I interchanged a short but visable smile with each other before I tapped her on the shoulder to nearly scream into her ear that I'm heading for the ladies' room.

A faint layer of sweat covered my skin as I squashed myself through the crowded dancefloor and the alcoholic drinks and shooters the two of us drank earlier that night began to do their work because I started to feel a bit dizzy.

“Hey.“, a man yelled over the loud music seconds before I felt a hand cupping my ass and giving it a firm squeeze, causing me to turn around but as I wanted to raise my voice, the man vanished in the crowd.

With no other voice left than continuing my way to the ladies', I stumbled here and there as I lost my balance on the High Heels I masochisticly decided to wear tonight after I received the call from Iris that Barry had canceled their date for the third time in a row and the two of us needed some well deserved distraction from our daily routine.

My eyes landed on the waiting line in front of the ladies' restroom, making me roll my eyes as a groan left my lips, which was devoured by the current song blasting through the speakers, so I glanced over my shoulders and to a sides before I quickly headed into the men's room.

Ignoring the two present men who were standing at the pissoirs, I got myself into one of the empty cabinets which I locked seconds later, about to do what I came for while one of the guys outside started a little small talk with me through the thin door.

“They should build more rooms for the ladies.“, the stranger slurred loudly and out of his sight, I rested my head against the palm of my hands as I shook my head lightly, wondering if I should get Iris after I'm finished in the men's room and walk her home.

“Yeah, but maybe that's a tactic so we have to walk into the men's room.“, I told him dryly, leaning back and watching at the ceiling of the room, hoping that I killed the conversation right at the start, but when I heard him laughing for a short moment, I knew I was literally trapped.

Not paying attention to his words, I covered myself in silence as I listened carefully if I could make out other noises through the muffled sounding music, hoping for a pair of feet to leave the room after I assumed that the other, silent man had left.

Scrolling through my messages, I wrote one to Barry where I told him that he's an idiot for dumping my best friend over and over again, definitely with a lot misspellings included, I heard the door to the men's room being opened and shut for a couple of times in the process, so I tried to put my luck to a test and carefully opened the door of my cabinet to look out for any sign of another human being.

Operating the toilet, I quickly washed my hands and dried them with two pieces of paper before I headed out of the men's room, tilting my head towards the ground to avoid any direct eye contact as I made my way back to the spot on the dancefloor where I last saw Iris.

“Do you want to leave this place?“, I asked her after I made myself felt, but Iris lifted one hand and hold it against one ear to gesture towards me that she hasn't understood one single word.

“If you want to go!“, earning a shrug in return, my best friend still oblivious about my plan to leave the club, I rolled my eyes at hear which caused Iris to giggle as she covered her mouth with one hand while watching me with a sheepish look on her face.

“You. Me. Leaving. Now.“, undergirdiing every word with a gesture of my hands, Iris laughed while shaking her head 'yes' as she turned around first to elbow our way down from the dancefloor and with a firm hold on one of my hands, the two of us headed for the exit.

 

A shiver traveled down my spine and goosebumps started to become visible on my lower arms when Iris and I left the club behind and were met by a chill breeze of an early autumn morning. 

Linking arms with each other, hopefully that it would help us to balance our weight on our way to the next bus stop to catch a ride back home, Iris leaned her head against my shoulder for a split second while a quiet 'thank you' left her lips.

“You're welcome.“, I told her as I gloved up my hands, tightening the scarf around my neck before I quickly ruffed through her hair with one hand and heard the brown-eyed woman gasping for air.

Giggling, I loosened my arm from hers before I speeded up my steps in a playful manner while Iris started to chase after me, both laughing like there was no tomorrow, or in our case, no rest of the newly started day.

 

Waking up with a vicious headache, I groaned as I lifted myself from one side of the queen-sized bed before I started to scuff my way towards the closest bathroom, hearing the voice of a local news anchor from the television downstairs.

“Iris?“

“Still asleep.“, I shouted down the stairs just to place one hand against my head when a new sting of pain ran through my mind before I barricaded myself in the smaller of the two bathrooms of the upper floor of the house.

An unknown time later, I finished to shower and dressed myself in clean clothes which I borrowed from Iris, I slowly walked down the stairs to enter the living room first, nodding in the direction of Iris' father, Joe, who's silently eating his breakfast with a mischievious smile on his face as I heard clattering of crockery and cutlery from the kitchen.

Placing a hand against one side of my head for the second time, I heard Joe muffling his laughter while he shook his head in pure amusement, trying his best to focus on the newspaper next to his breakfast.

Iris, who was returning the cutlery and pan back into it's place as I entered the kitchen, looked exactly the same as I felt at the moment, namely like the walking dead.

“No more alcohol.“, Iris whined as she slowly glided herself down on one stool which stood in front of the counter in the middle of the room, waiting for me to fill two glasses with water and getting the painkillers out of the medicine cabinet.

“Chin-chin.“, I flashed her a smile after the words had left my mouth, the two of us gulping down the painkillers in the attempt of finishing the glasses of water at once.

Putting the glass back on top of the surface of the counter, I rubbed with the back of my hand over my mouth to get rid of the remaining water which landed there, watching Iris who was runing one hand through her messy hair.

“You know, I spoke with my father.“

“Yeah?“, widening my eyes slightly, I slowly nodded my head while I waited for Iris to continue, being absolutley clueless about what's going on in her pretty, hungovered mind.

“You got work as a police scientist.“, Iris started to tell me before the two of us were talking simultaneous to one another, her telling me about the pros of working with Barry at the police station while I told her that I'm not interested, since I had been the best in all my classes and doesn't wanted to bury my carrier at a police station.

“S.T.A.R. Labs and Wayne Enterprises doesn't want you.“, covering her mouth with wide opened eyes after the words blustered out seconds before, I walked around the counter to head out of the kitchen to get my shoes on and leave, hearing Iris calling out for me while she quickly caught up with me.

Walking across the living room, Joe West covered his face with the newspaper, trying to appear busy with reading the news while avoiding any direct eye contact, not wanting to get in the middle of the two of us.

“I'm sorry, [Y/N].“, the brown-eyes woman repeated on and on, watching me putting my shoes on while a loud sob left my lips unintentionally as tears started to blur my vision.

“Do you think I don't know that?! Do you think it's easy for me to ask my parents over and over again if they could pay my rent because I'm a big failure?“, I spat at her after I raised to my feet, flinching from her as she reached out for me to embrace me in a hug.

Mumbling under tears that I need to get out, I opened the front door of the West's house and headed out of it at a smart pace, ignoring the burning feeling of Iris eyes at the back of my head as I walked down the road.

 

Strolling through the streets of Central City, my hands in my pockets while my head was tilted to the ground, my mind had cooled off from the the fight with Iris at midday, but I still couldn't find the courage to go back to the West's house and talk to my best friend.

“Here you are.“, a familiar voice reached my ear and I didn't felt the need to stop and look at Barry, who was walking right next to me in the middle of the crowded street.

“I searched the hole town for you.“

“Shouldn't you be at work?“, I asked him in a low tone of voice, watching from the corner of my eyes that Barry was scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face, visibly searching for the right words.

“Joe told me about... you know... about [Iris and your mixed name]-geddon. And then, there's this little text we have to talk about.“, wiggling his smartphone in front of my face, I knitted one brow as I turned my head around to watch the dark-haired man with confusion written all over my face.

“What text?“, I asked him, ignoring the first part of his reply before Barry started to read out the message I wrote him in the middle of the night, judging from the way he's reading it and that I have no memory of writing him, it had to be while Iris and I were in the club.

“Oh.“

“Yeah!“

“But it's true, you're an idiot. Iris won't wait for every.“, I scolded him with my arms crossed in front of my chest, watching Barry placing his hands into his pockets as he tilted his head to the side for a split second.

“Something intervened my plans.“

Watching him in silence with a judging look on my face, Barry quickly pointed at me with one hand, telling me I'm not better at hurting Iris as he dramaticly described the heartbroken Iris after I left the house.

“I know that... Why do you think I'm still here and not there, talking to her? And besides... [Iris and your mixed name]-geddon?“

“According to a co-worker, I won't tell you his name, Joe started to use that word a couple of years ago.“, Barry told you with a light shrug of his shoulders, the two of us had turned our heads forward after some pedestrians had loudly scolded us for not watching where we're going.

“We should talk to her.“, I breathed out after some time, glancing at Barry who was silently nodding his head in agreement before I told him that I would take the next bus to Iris and that Barry should return to his working place and talk to her afterwards.

 

Standing in front of the door of the West's house, waiting after I pushed the button of the bell for any sign that Iris is still at home and I started to feel like stray who's finally return home.

Swingfully, the front door was opened by Iris, who's instandly crossing her arms in front of her chest with a frank expression on her face, waiting for me to speak.

“I'm an idiot.“

“Yes.“

“And you're an idiot, too.“

“Yes.“

“Joe's calling this [Iris and your mixed name]-geddon behind our backs since a couple of years.“

“No way!“, Iris gasped for air before she opened the door a bit wider, gesturing me with a smile to walk in and as I was about to pass her, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed herself against me.

Without breaking the hug, Iris closed the door behind my back with a small smack of her right hand and after the two of us slowly toook a step back from each other, she gestured me with a nod towards the direction of the living room to follow her.

Remaining in the hallway while Iris headed for the living room, wishing for Barry that his talk with Iris would be as easy as mine before my best friend called out for me, asking if I put down roots as I started to follow her.


	2. Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reconciled with her best friend after an arguement, [Y/N]’s on her way to the Grell Museum of Star City from another unsuccessful job interview to meet up with Iris, who accompanied her . But from there on, Iris and Barry took it in their own hands to help a friend out of a misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the prologue, just the end, but maybe you want to check this out first.

Trembling, my feet carried me down the sidewalk as I wrapped my arms around my upper body, hugging myself while I tilted my head to the ground and my eyes were fixed on the fast passing flagstones.

‘Just one more street.’, I thought to myself when I felt a fresh batch of tears were trying to raise to the surface and the soles of my shoes were barely touching the pavement, taking me from one closer to the venue at a smart pace.

Looking up to the clouds, my eyes landed on the frame of the Grell Museum and I was convinced that at the moment, Iris would be there, waiting for me while she was still unware of the outcome of the job interview that I had about half an hour earlier.

Avoiding to bump into someone else while my eyes roamed from side to side of the crowded place in front of the museum, desperately searching for Iris, a sob left my shaking lips before I harshly bit down on my bottom lip.

With more than half of the square leaving behind me, I was about to reach into one of the pockets of my black trench coat, I heard a faint voice calling out my name in the air before I looked around the place for the only familiar face which mattered to me.

Raising her hand, Iris waved for a short moment when the two of us started to walk in the direction of the other one, right after I caught the sight of her close to the main entrance of the building.

Every step which brought me closer to her, the expression on Iris face started to change from cheerful to worried, spreading her arms as I literally jumped the last couple of steps towards her, throwing my arms around her neck right before I collapsed and tears streamed down my cheeks.

Iris needed all her strength to support my weight and saved me from falling down on the hard ground, leaning her had against mine while I stammered every little detail of the job interview.

 

On the following day, I woke up from the sound of the door bell which echoed through the rooms of my small apartment and my eyes fluttered open as I lightly pushed the pink plush next to my pillow to the corner of the mattress.

No thought, beside the silent wonder about who’s coming over to my apartment at an unknown time for me, I quickly headed to the front door to open it which no more covering myself than my usual clothes for the night, which were a pair of hot pans and a tank top.

“Morning, sunshine.“

“We have breakfast for you.“, lilting, Iris and Barry quickly made their way into my apartment while I still remained in the same position which I adopted seconds before the two of them were revealed to my sight and slowly, I closed the front door again with a blank expression on my face.

“What are you doing here?“, I wondered out loud as I walked into the living room, following my friends quickly into the kitchen to find them preparing plates with food for breakfast.

“We’re here“

“To show you the high road to happiness.“, Iris finished Barry’s sentence with a bright smile plastered on her face, which reminded me a lot like the Cheshire Cat from the 'Alice In Wonderland’ movies while the brown-eyed young woman started to walk out of the kitchen with two plates in her hands.

Gently, Barry placed a hand at the middle of back as he carefully pushed me towards the open frame which leads into the living room, another plate, probably his own, in his other hand as took a seat to sit with him on the couch while Iris sat down on an armchair.

“In less than two hours from now on, you’re about to have a job interview as police scientist and Barry’s partner.“

“But“

“No, [Y/N]. None of us can watch you suffering any longer. You can still apply for other jobs, but for now, you need a lift in morale.“, Iris started to say in a demanding tone of voice while Barry took a bit from his sandwich, munching loudly next to me as I turned my head around to face him.

“What? It will be fun.“

“Fun?“

“Promise me to give it a try, [Y/N]. After a month, when you don’t want to work with Barry, I’m accepting it and will help and support you with all my strength to get the job of your dreams, but now, I have to look after your health.“, putting her foot down, Iris looked at me with a stern look on her face which doesn’t leave any space to talk back at her, so I slowly nodded my head in agreement before the three of us started to eat our breakfast mostly in silence.

 

Clinking, the four glasses filled with champagne were pulled back to each of us and I took a small sip from the alcoholic liquid since Iris, her father Joe and Barry did the same when all of us sat around the table of the dinning room of the West’s house, celebrating my placement at the police station.

“Great, we’ll finally get a solid scientist.“, Joe said while he teasefully glanced over to Barry, who was swallowed the gulp of champagne up and instandly started to cough, Iris was quickly tapping his back in an attempt to help him.

“I’m solid.“

“No.“, Joe, Iris and I said in unison, which caused a short moment of shared laughter while Barry was the only one who remained in silence, glaring at each and everyone of us.

“I'm“

“Slow.“

“Always to late.“

“Should we proceed or is that enough?“, I asked him after the West’s playfully interrupted him while flashing smiles towards one another and I nudged him at the side with one elbow to try and ease his mood.

Muttering, Barry raised to his feet and headed for the kitchen, saying something about looking for the food and other things I couldn’t understand while Iris refilled our glasses.

“Police Scientist [Y/N] [Y/L/N]. Sounds great.“, Iris smiled as she supported her head on the palm of both of her hands, her father nodding his agreement with a matching smile on his own and maybe it was the alcohol, but at the moment, I couldn’t disagree with them.


	3. Sticks And Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Working as a police scientist turns out to be more exciting as [Y/N] had imagined it and with the find and confiscation of a splinter of the radioactive material Kryptonite, the events are slowly starting to run its course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link for the brooch: http://cgmfindings.tumblr.com/post/144670064677/art-nouveau-chrysoprase-brooch-murrle-bennett

Dim was the early morning sky when the entrance of the apartment building felt shut behind my back and I tightened my trenchcoat around my waist as a nippy gust of wind ruffled through my hair.

With huge steps, I walked down the street to reach the closest bus stop, excitement filled my veins since I was on my way to my first day of work at the Central City Police Department.

Leaning against the glassy wall of the bus stop, I ran the thumb of my right hand over the screen of my smartphone, searching through the various music titles for a song I could hear over my earphones as I saw from the corner of my eyes that the bus was getting closer.

I silently hummed to music while I entered the bus, my eyes roaming over the unfamiliar faces of the several passengers inside as I approached the back of the vehicle, sitting down on an empty seat next to a window.

With my eyes fixed on the fast passing buildings and people that are walking down the streets as I got closer to the center of the town, closer to the impressive, cream colored building which held the Police Department.

Getting closer to the window, a gentle tap on my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts and with a short glance over my shoulder, I saw the dark-haired, slender figure of my future lab partner Barry Allen taking the seat next to mine.

“Good morning.“, I greeted my friend cheerfully, putting the earphones away after I ended the current playing song, placing both items into the inside of my handbag while Barry was watching all of it with a curious look on his face.

“Women and their handbags.“, he said half-hearted, nudging me in the side with his elbow as he started to talk about what the Captain had planned for me on my first day, but everything depends on if we're getting a new case or not.

“When we've arrived and Singh is done with you, I give you a tour through the building and after that, I have a small gift for my new partner. God, that sounds so good. Partner.“, Barry rambled around with a bright smile on his face as the name of the next stop, our stop, was shown on the small display board at the front part of the bus.

Barry's smile had an addictive impact on my, feeling my cheeks starting to hurt from the toothy grin on my lips while the dark-haired young man next to me raised to his feet and I followed his lead so we could walk over to the back door, leaving the bus after it came to stop and the driver opened the door for us and a couple of other passengers that had left right behind us.

 

“Ta-da!“, lifting his hands from my eyes after he had covered my view right before the two of us would have entered our shared lab, I fluttered my lashes for a moment as my eyes slowly started to adjust to the bright light from the ceiling.

“Do you like it?“, Barry asked with his voice full of excitement and curiousity seconds after my eyes landed on the surface of the desk in front of us, which was my working place, and very small, decorative pillow was placed on the desk with a beautiful brooch laying on top of it.

With two apple-green chrysoprase stones being the highlight of the brooch, the golden material and the smaller, silver colored agate stones which are embedded in the accessory, I didn't even knew how to answer Barry's question since I was simply amazed by this wonderful gift.

“Iris thought, since you didn't got your dream job and your brooch is still vanished from the surface of the earth, it would be“

“It's beautiful, Barry.“, I interrupted him with soft spoken words, wrapping my arms around his neck to embrace him in a tight hug, thinking that on one hand, my other brooch was stolen by my ex-boyfriend and on the other, that I don't deserve such wonderful friends like Iris and Barry.

“Thank you. It really means a lot.“

“Oh, shoo. So, let's get started to get you to become acquainted with the equiment and everything.“

 

About two and a half months later, I was crossing my arms on top of the surface of my desk, resting my head above them as I took a deep breath, closing my eyes while the muffled sounds from the hallways eached my ears through the closed door.

My night-shift reached it's midpoint an hour ago, which was filled with finishing work that was extant by Barry, who had the day-shift with one holdup murder included, and drinking a lot of coffee.

“[Y/L/N], get your ass up. We have to leave, now.“, Officer Certo barked his order when he stormed into the room, causing me to jump up from my seat as I fixed my hair quickly, approaching him at a smart pace at the open door to the lab.

Picking up my winter jacket, I put on the clothing as I walked next to Officer Certo in silence, down the stairs of the main hall to get closer to the car pool of the Police Department.

“Any informations?“, I asked the Officer when the police cars came into sight, feeling my nerves being on edge from the unusual silence of Certo, who was normally a relaxed, humorous, maybe even loud man.

“We don't know it. A Joe and a small team had to raid a warehouse half an hour ago, they told us that they found something particular interesting and Joe asked specifically for you. Told us that we have to get you out of bed if you're already at home.“, the older man told you with a tilted head, opening the passengers door of the police car for me to get myself into the car.

Kniting an eyebrow, I silently wondered myself why Joe clearly requested for my presence, since Barry was more experience as a forensic scientist and already worked at sites of crime for a long time, while I was still held back in the lab over the last two month.

Since the last two weeks, I was finally on my own, getting different shifts from Barry most of the time and I was ordered to sites of crime just a handful of time, because other, veteran CSI's of the Police Department were on shift at the same time.

But now, I was requested for a case and even if it was from Joe, and beside the fact that forensic scientist doesn't get called to the most nicest places, I felt my chest filled with pride and joy while Officer Certo started the engine of the car and drove on top the main street in front of the building.

 

Stopping the vehicle in front of a large warehouse at the outter space of an industrial area, the buildings colored in a blazing, white light from the headlights of the several police cars and the blinking blue shade of the emergency lights, I quickly got rid of the seatbelt before I opened the passengers door and headed out of the car.

“[Y/N], over here!“, the familiar sound of Joe West's voice reached my ears as I looked from side to side, him waving in my direction as I spotted him in the crowd of police officers, who are setting up a remotely controlled night vision camera.

“Great timing.“, Joe greeted me as I approached him, my eyes still fixed on the hightech-gadget, curiousity written all over my face.

“What's going on?“

“We found a bright shining stone and since I know that you're collecting stuff like that...“, without finishing his sentence, Joe forced an apologetical smile on his face as he streched on corner of his mouth and his shoulders were lightly lifted.

“Yeah, but not bright shining ones. More like the one you find at a shore or near a mountain. Or at a store.“, I said to my defence as I scratched the back of my head with one hand, sensing that the two of us caught the attention of some co-workers and with guys being as much into gossip as women, I don't want rumours of me owning radioactiv material to spread through the long corridors of the department.

“Joe, we're ready!“, a voice called from the back and Joe gestured me with one hand to follow him, both of us coming to stop next to the gadget and a police officer who holds the remote in his hands.

Quickly, the Officer showed us the small monitor which was placed in the back of one police car and told us that he's guiding the camera into the inside of the warehouse, so we could get a better look on the possibly radioactive stone from a safe distance.

Joe told me quietly, that the two Officers that found the stone were instandly send to the hospital after they called the ambulance, checking if there's a sign if they're suffering under radioactive contamination.

 

A layer of silence was literally placed over the area when the Officer guided the camera into the building and I bit down on my bottom lip while my eyes were locked on the monitor in front of me, but even through the corner of my eyes I could see that Joe was nibbling on one of his thumbs.

Slowly, but steady, the camera made its way across the interior of the warehouse, getting closer to a half-opened safe and a faint light shone through the small gap between the massive door and the metallic frame, while everyone outside was freezing loudly from the cold temperature of the night.

“Who turned the light off?“

“We never turned it on. We“

“Sh!“, the Officer next to us scolded us with knitted eyebrows and seconds later, the camera came to stop in front of the safe, a movable, metalic arm reached out to the door and opened it up, revealing the view on a sliver of some former larger stone to us.

Leaning in a little bit closer to the monitor, I held my breath for a second as I took in the sight of the fragment of a very rare element and in a swift motion, I turned around and headed towards the entrance of the warehouse.

“[Y/N]!“

“It's Kryptonite. It's harmless.“, I called out to Joe after he had shouted my name loud enough that I assumed that everyone could hear it, even if he or she stood on the other side of the large industrial area.

Seconds later, I felt a warmth walking close to my left and a big hand got a firm hold on my wrist, swingfully turning me around so I could face Joe who was looking at me with a stern look on his face.

“What if you're wrong?“

“Then, pretty much everyone, including me, is going to blame you for not calling a specialist.“, I joked with a small smile on my face, intertwining my fingers with each other in front of my chest in an attempt to warm them up a little bit.

“But, for real now, Joe. I'm one-hundred percent sure that it's a Kryptonite.“, with my voice changed into a very serious tone, Joe ordered that everyone has to wait outside and I knew that no matter how much he trusted my assertion, the experienced Officer won't risk that more people would get in contact with the radioactive material than neccessary.

 

The two of us walked into the inside of the warehouse while Joe was muttering around if we could go back to the others and get a specialist to the place as fast as possible when I lightly shook my head 'no'.

I didn't realized that I quickened my steps as we got clother to the small safe in the back of the warehouse, which I had to notice looked like a small lab from the inside and I silently wondered what 'they' had done here, whoever may be 'they'.

“[Y/N]?“, Joe spoke my name in a manner I heard him say Iris' name a couple of times over the last few years, an unspoken beg for me to change my mind and leave the place with him, but the curiousity of my inner scientist got the better of me.

“I will be alright.“, crouching down to be on the same eye-level as the upper part of the safe, I glanced over my right shoulder to flash a smile towards Joe, who already started to nibble on his thumb again as I leaned my head closer to the sliver of the Kryptonite.

Slowly, I reached my right hand out towards the bilious green shimmering material but as soon as my fingertips touched the cold Kyrptonite, my vision went black as my mind felt like a hard wave had crashed against the shore.

“[Y/N]!“, Joe screamed with his voice filled with pure shock and the last thing I could remember was that I harshly fell down to the ground before my hole world vanished into darkness.

 

Fluttering, I closed my eyes again seconds right after I had opened them, the bright light from the ceiling was to painful to bear it right then and there before I placed a lower arm over my eyes before I opened my eyes again.

“[Y/N]?“

“She wakes up!“

“I go, get her a doctor.“, familiar were the sounds of the voices that reached my ears, but I wasn't able to figure out who they're belong to.

Carefully, I tried to balance my weight on my elbows after my eyes had adjusted to the bright light of the unknown place where I was laid down, but seconds after my first attempt to sit up, I fell back into a soft material.

“Joe?“

“He's getting a doctor. I'm here.“, Iris spoke softly as she lightly bend over me, so she got herself into my view and in a tired manner, I lifted one corner of my lips for a half-hearted smile.

“That worse?“

“You fainted. How often have I told you that you have to eat properly?“, Iris scolded me with a worried look on her face, followed by a light slap against my left upper arm with a clenched hand of hers, shaking her head in disbelief while Barry stepped next to her.

“How are you?“

“Exhausted, but I will be fine.“, I answered his question the same moment when a doctor walked into the room, quickly followed by a pale looking Joe, making me finally realize that I was brought into a hospital and after I had answered a couple more questions, were Joe intervened every time I was about to mention the Kryptonite, the doctor told me that if my vital parameter are fine in the afternoon, I'm allowed to go home.

 

Soon after, Barry and the West's were about to leave me, since Barry had to be at the Police Department the hole time, Iris' next lection at collegue was just half an hour later on and Joe needs to get some sleep, the last one excused himself as his daughter and Barry headed out of the room, telling them he forgot something.

“[Y/N]...“

“What happened?“, I asked him in a low tone of voice, barely a whisper, unsure if I want to get to know the truth about the incident at the warehouse, since Joe made everyone believe that I've dropped with exhaustion.

After the father of my best friend asked me what I've remembered from the events at the warehouse, I told him truthfully every little detail that got back into my mind, ending at the moment where I touched the Kryptonite and I lose consciousness.

“It's not just that you fainted... The Kryptonite, it went black and the parameters say it's not radioactive anymore.“, Joe told me without blinking at least once the hole time, his dark-brown eyes locked with mine in an intense stare.

“What?“

“I carried you a bit back, since the camera was off everyone thinks that the sliver went black before we approached it. The FBI called and they want to get the sliver, since they think it's something new... [Y/N]...“, silence took a firm grip on the two of us as I let the informations skin into my mind and truth be told, I had a very hard time to understand the meaning of his words.

But never would I've thought that Joe would lie to me, since he saw me grew up at Iris side, inseparable from the first day we met at preschool.

“I'm not an alien.“

“I know...“, Joe exhaled a deep sighs before he fell down a chair next to my bed, covering his face with both of his hands when exhaustion, worry and helplessness was written all over his face as he covered himself in an uneasy silence.

“We won't talk about it. Not to Iris, not to Barry, no one. You fainted out of exhaustion, nothing unusual had happened the last night.“, Joe told me with a stern look on his face, his hands resting above his chest as he looked at me for a sign of acceptance.

After a small nod, he repeated the small gesture with his head before he leaned it back into his neck, his eyes falling close and barely a minute later, soft snoring filled the air while I was left with a mind which went wild.

What am I?

 

“Do you need anything? You can sleep over at our place. Iris would love that.“

“Iris would act worser than my mother. I'm fine, Joe. Thank you for the drive.“, I shut the door of the passengers seat before I waved at Joe with a quiet 'bye' on my lips, turning myself around to walk over to the entrance of the apartment building which I call home.

Taking the stairs instead of the elevator, I walked the three floors up until the front door of my apartment fell into my sight, but to my surprise, the wooden door just leaned against the frame instead of being fully closed.

Without making to much noises, I opened the door to my apartment as I held my phone in one hand, the number of Joe shown on the screen and just one tiny touch of my thumb away from being called.

The small hallway which leads into the living room was quickly passed, empty bottles of beer catching my attention as I entered the largest room of my apartment and with a low groan on my lips, I placed my phone back into the pockets of my throusers.

“Harkness!“, I yelled furiously, feeling my cheeks becoming flushed from anger as I started to walk towards the kitchen to start my search for the broad-built Aussie, but the clanging which came from my bedroom revealed his whereabouts.

At a smart pace, I ran through the hallway which leads me to the bathroom and the bedroom, opening the door forcefully as I caught from the corner of my eyes the silhouette of the very uninvited guest, who's about to leave my apartment through one of the windows of my bedroom.

Quickly, I jumped on his back with my arms wrapped around his throat while George Harkness, who's better known as Captain Boomerang to the public of Central City, reached his hands to the back of his head, one of them getting a hold on my hair as he started to roughly pull at it.

Screaming in pain, I was forced down on the ground, landing on my back as I glanced up to the tall standing man next to me, who's fixing his coat while he circled his head around.

“Don't you dare!“, I spat at him, trying to get back on my feet but without much strenght, Harkness kept me in place with one of his big feet placed on my chest, wiggling the index finger of his right hand in the air.

“Nah-nah, baby doll. Pinky's coming with daddy and there's nothing to be done about that.“, his accent was thick, just like I remembered it, when he spoke the words in a victorious manner, his mouth streched into a sardonic smile before he pushed me a little more into the ground.

“Be a good girl, don't make a sound and don't try any funny things.“, Harkness demanded with a cocked eyebrow, lifting his foot from my chest as he started to walk towards the front door with a swift motion and for a split second, the Aussie wiggled the pink plush in front of my eyes.

“Pinky is mine!“, I shouted loudly, still remaining on the ground but just a heartful, loud laughter followed to my words before I heard the front door falling back into it's frame, knowing that the criminal and the unicorn was gone.

The criminal, who's my ex-boyfriend and the push, which he had won for me on a carnival a couple of years ago back on a trip in Melbourne, Australia.


End file.
